A Different Kind of Reset
by Burning Underground
Summary: When Frisk accidentally resets, they are taken back to the beginning, but this one seems... different... [Underfell] [Post Pacifist Ending]
1. The Reset

**[Since this is my first Undertale fanfic, I might suck at using Frisk's they/them pronouns, so if I slip up and call them a she, then don't freak out. I'm not use to writing like this.]**

Frisk smiled as they laid on their bed. Everyone was happy now, thanks to them. They finally found a true place to call home on the surface; no monsters remained underground except for... Flowey...

Their smile turned to a frown as that name came to mind. They truly felt bad for Flowey, his real name being Asriel. The poor flower told them to leave him there, that he wasn't capable of loving, no matter how hard he tried. Frisk didn't believe that, but left him there. Now, the guilt was eating away at them.

They had to bring Flowey to the surface...

They quickly got out of bed and got dressed, slowly sneaking out with a shovel, rope, a helmet, and a plant pot. They quickly made their way back to Mt. Ebbot and got everything ready to descend. They took their time going down, and spotted Flowey as soon as they landed. The golden flower regarded them with curiosity before seeing the shovel and pot in their hands.

"Frisk, I've told you this before! I can't love! I'll just make you all miserable up there!"

Frisk gave a rebellious frown, showing that they wouldn't stop. Flowey acted quickly, sinking into the dirt and coming up across the room... right behind the reset button. "Don't come any closer!"

Frisk knew that Flowey really wouldn't reset, so they just made their way towards him. Flowey looked panicked as the child tripped over a rock.

Frisk groaned as they got up. Thank goodness they didn't hit the reset button...

They heard Flowey's frantic shouting and looked at him. Their eyes widened as they noticed that they had, in fact, pressed the reset button.

Suddenly, everything went black...

Meanwhile, Sans was sitting in his new room, deciding that he wasn't tired. In fact, he was too happy to really sleep. Wait, too happy to sleep...?

First time for everything...

In truth, he was never truly happy, due to knowing that everything was just going to reset, but Frisk told him that they would never reset again. He believed them, as stupid as it may have seemed, but it's been two weeks since they made it to the surface.

He smiled as he leaned back, finally having no real worries. Suddenly, he felt a shift in the air, something so familiar it terrified him.

 _'Kid, you didn't...'_ He thought before he blacked out.

Frisk opened their eyes and gasped. They were back at the beginning...

They frowned as they got up, brushing of the dirt. They suddenly winced and looked at the ground, finding no golden flowers, just dirt. No wonder it hurt... well, more than usual...

The young kid sighed as they looked around. This place suddenly felt a lot less homely...

A shiver racked through them as the walked to the only door. Oh, Flowey is going to kill them...

She stepped through and gasped at what she saw. Flowey was beaten, parts of his petals torn. He looked at them, a painful expression on his face.

"F-Frisk...?" Their eyes widened when they heard his voice tremble. Something was wrong... really, really wrong...

"My memories... Th-They're different... This world has changed..." Flowey looked back down. "In this world, it is truly kill or be killed..."

Frisk frowned before quickly running back to where they fell, grabbing two objects and running back. For some reason, the shovel and pot were there instead of their normal stick. Once they ran back, they quickly got to work, digging Flowey out and putting him in the pot. The poor flower didn't even seem to care anymore. Frisk then lifted the pot and proceeded to the next room.

"She's going to try to kill you this time, you know..." Flowey said, not looking at the kid. "Your pacifist motto won't get you through this world..."

Frisk gave them a look of defiance and shook their head. They weren't going to kill anyone, no matter what. They knew that even if they act different, deep down, they were still family.

Flowey sighed, but didn't comment anymore on it. The two traversed through the ruins, going through every puzzle. Surprisingly, there were no random encounters.

"There is a reason for that..." Flowey said when they decided to comment on it. "I heard that Toriel captures them and bakes them into pies... This reset is weird, Frisk..."

Frisk nodded in response, now being scared of what might ensue if they keep going.

Sans woke up with a start. He quickly scanned the room to find that he was back underground. The kid didn't really reset, did they? After they promised they wouldn't.

That could only mean one thing...

That Chara took over...

Sans started to hyperventilate, not wanting to go through this again.

No, he won't go through this again...

He'll battle them before they even see Papyrus...

He nodded to himself as he quickly got up and ran downstairs, forming his plan all the time.

...

Sans frowned as he waited longer. It's been almost 10 hours and the kid hadn't even shown up.

Something was wrong...

Sans eye sockets widened as he quickly ran back to his and Papyrus' house. He ran behind it and quickly unlocked the hidden door, walking in and locking it behind him. Nobody knew about this place, not even Papyrus. It was his secret lab where he had many things involving different timelines. He quickly got on the computer and started typing away, checking each timeline, each universe, until he found Frisk.

"Oh no..." Sans mumbled as he finally found the kid with a certain plant. "Well, I better give Edgy MC My Chemical Romance a call..."


	2. Mother Toriel

Frisk looked at the entrance to Toriel's house in the ruins. It was nothing like they remembered it though...

The place looked uncared for and broken. Just the demeanor of the house gave them shivers as they approached the door, hands shaking so bad that they almost dropped Flowey.

"A human child...?" A hauntingly familiar voice echoed behind them, making both the child and the flower freeze in place. "Now, now. No need to bee afraid. Just turn around..."

Frisk took a huge breath before they turned around, gasping at what this reset's goat mother looked like. Her white fur was ruffled and clumped. Her dress was now red and black, it being torn badly at the end. What terrified Frisk the most was her eyes. They were a glowing red, that tied in the creepy look. Her right eye seemed to twitch every so often.

An unsettling smile was on her face as she approached the two. Flowey seemed to shrink, looking even more terrified than before. Frisk frowned as they held the pot closer to them, Toriel looming above them.

"It has been a long time since a human has come along..." This twisted version of Toriel said as her hand reached out to Frisk. They backed away from her, too scared to act. "Aw, do not be afraid, my child. I will not harm you." Her whole face seemed to twitch.

Frisk took a deep breath and took a step towards her, prompting a whisper from Flowey, "Are you crazy?" before he shrunk back down. Frisk frowned at the flower before looking back up to the twisted version of their mother. They weren't going to fight. They were going to act. Somewhere, there is that kind and sweet mother that Frisk knew so well. They set down Flowey and walked up to Toriel, giving her a big hug. She seemed to freeze at the motion, obviously not use to it.

Frisk knew that Flowey was probably staring at them with what would probably be the funniest look ever, but they didn't care as their grip tightened around Toriel. Her senses finally came back as she hugged the child back, very shortly. She then took Frisk's hand and led her inside the house. Frisk quickly grabbed Flowey on their way in.

The faint smell of blood and dust filled the air as Frisk looked around. All of the flowers were shriveled up and dead, and the rooms were painted red. Toriel lead them to their room.

"This is where you'll stay forever..." The twisted goat mom said, making Frisk slightly terrified. They took a deep breath as Toriel left, and walked through the door.

They almost dropped Flowey at the sight.

Blood. Blood seemed to be everywhere. It was a disturbing sight, to say the least. Even Flowey seemed disgusted.

"Frisk, I want to go home..."

Frisk nodded; she did too.

 **_Undertale_**

Ring... Ring... Rin-

"ugh... hello?"

"hey there, edgy."

"what do you want? i'm finally able to sleep after boss' punishment."

"well, there's been a bit of a mix up... you see, my kid has accidentally warped to your universe..."

"so? there's nothing i can do about that."

"could you just keep them safe until i find a way to get them back?"

"ugh, fine."

"thank you."

Beep.

"that kid will be dead before they even reach me..."

 **_Undertale_**

"Are you crazy!? This will never work!" Flowey seemed to be going crazy the longer he was there.

Frisk told Flowey that they weren't going to fight, no matter what.

"Don't you understand, Frisk! This isn't the Toriel you know! This Toriel will kill you without a second thought!"

They said that they didn't care. That they know that the Toriel they know is in there.

"I can't believe you..."

They said to believe in them, then.

Flowey sighed. "I don't even know why I try..."

Frisk shrugged before grabbing Flowey and walking out of the room. They walked into what they believed to be the living room. They saw Toriel reading a book. The cover read '72 Uses for Monster Dust.' Frisk decided not to comment.

"Oh, yes. Hello, human." Toriel's seemingly creepy smile came back as she saw the human and flower approach. "I want you to know how happy you've made me by staying here forever. It gets awfully lonely here."

Frisk didn't doubt it, but she said that she wanted to go home.

"But this is your home. Forever and ever and ever. I'll even let you keep that crybaby flower." At the mention of him, Flowey shrunk, knowing what she would've done to him.

Frisk hugged the flower pot close to them and said that they wanted to exit the ruins.

"You cannot leave." Toriel said sternly, her eyes having a horrible red glow.

Fear grew in their eyes as they backed away. Flowey sunk into the dirt, probably not coming out for a while. Toriel stood up, her height intimidating them further.

"I will make sure you don't leave." She said harshly as she walked out of the room. Frisk knew where she was going as they quickly followed her to the basement.

The basement was darker than usual, but the smell of dust and blood grew closer as they reached the exit to the ruins. Sure enough, Toriel was there, facing the door. Frisk stopped a few feet away from her, waiting in fear and anticipation. Something surprised them though: Toriel knocked on the door.

"Knock. Knock."

She waited for a second...

But nobody came.

"Heh, should've known better than to think he'd be there at this time."

Frisk knew what she was talking about. Sans told them that he and Toriel use to tell each other jokes through the door, though they never even knew each other's names. It shocked them, though, to see Toriel do this before she turned around.

Her eyes were downcast as she turned around. "I just wanted to say something to him before I destroy this door forever... Oh well, he's probably dead anyway."

Finally she looked at them. Frisk gently set Flowey down before standing defiantly. They told Toriel that they didn't want to fight. She ignored them as they felt there soul come out of their body, signaling that they have entered a fight.

They were filled with determination as Toriel loomed above them. They told Flowey to stay under the soil, to which he happily complied. They then stood straight and tall as they firmly said that they didn't want to fight. Toriel glanced slightly to the side before fire rose in her hands, her red eyes glowing in the flames.

Frisk swiftly dodged the attacks; luckily, they seemed to be the same as before. They kept sparing Toriel. They didn't want to fight.

Finally, Toriel hit them. Her eyes widened on the pained look in their eyes, but they kept showing mercy.

"Fine!" Toriel growled out. "If you want a death wish, then leave!"

Frisk watched as Toriel stomped away, but they didn't let her get that far before they wrapped their arms around her legs in a hug. Toriel froze before picking Frisk up and hugging them tightly.

"You are a strange child..."

Frisk buried their face in Toriel's neck as they said that they'd see her again. Then they called her mom.

"Mom!?" Toriel gasped out before hugging Frisk even tighter, tears in her eyes. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they knew they had to. Toriel set Frisk down. "Please, be careful out there, my child. Many will be out to kill you, but if you keep going, I am sure you will be able to make it out."

Frisk nodded as they said goodbye, grabbing Flowey and walking out. Flowey popped out of the soil and looked at Frisk.

"Did you seriously win by sparing her?" Frisk nodded. "I've tried that with everyone in the underground! My twisted memories say that none of them accepted mercy, except-"

Flowey was interrupted by a cracking noise. Frisk didn't turn around. They knew who it was. They were surprised, however, when the skeleton spoke before he would usually do it.

"did you kill her?"

 **/**

 **Just so you know, there will be no Soriel in this because I personally dislike this ship. It may seem like it is, but this is Underfell, and I believe that they just keep each other sane.**

 **Also, no other ships will be in this, except maybe Alphyne because it's canon.**

 **Now that I've got that over with, I hope you are enjoying this so far**!


	3. A Broken Friend

Frisk slowly turned around to meet eye sockets with a red glow in them. This Sans was scary, to say the least. Various small cracks were on his skull and his teeth were sharp, one of them being golden. His jacket was black with a few red bits. His shirt was a dark red and his basketball shorts had a red streak instead of a white one. Frisk and Flowey just stared at him, which seemed to get him annoyed.

"okay, I'll repeat myself." Sans said as he took a step closer to them, the red light in his eye sockets shining dangerously. "did you kill her?"

Frisk shook their head quickly, saying that they would never do that.

Sans stared at them before turning around and knocking on the door with a simple, "knock, knock."

A brief pause before: "Who is there?"

They could almost feel the relief in the air as he answered, "orange."

"Orange who?"

"orange you glad you're not dead?"

Laughter was heard; it sounded slightly insane, but they new it was Toriel.

"heh, glad to hear your voice, lady."

"Yours as well." Toriel replied.

"so, you just let the kid through?"

"What else could I do? They refused to fight..."

Sans looked at the child. "heh, let's see where that gets them in this world... heh, well gotta go."

"Goodbye..."

Sans walked away from the door and crossed his arms, staring at the two in front of him. "so, you aren't gonna kill anything, huh?"

Frisk shook her head.

"you're lucky that i know what's going on here, or else i wouldn't hesitate to bring you to boss."

They asked what he meant by that.

Sans just shrugged. "just that you're staying with me until classic finds a way to get you back to your world."

They just tilted their head as Flowey asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"heh, guess i'll just let him explain it." Sans said as he took out a strange, phone looking device. He typed in something then held it up to his ear.

"yeah, i got the kid. a flower too... i guess so... eh, yeah, that's why i called, idiot... oh, shut up!"

He then angrily gave Frisk the phone, crossing his arms. Frisk looked at Sans before holding the phone up to their ear, saying a small hello.

"heya, kid. this is the frisk from my timeline, right?"

Frisk could barley hold in their joy as they shouted the name of the voice they heard. This was Sans. The Sans that they knew.

"heh, ya miss me, kiddo?"

Frisk said yes, not hiding the excitement in them.

"heh... okay, so here's the deal... you're trapped in a completely different timeline, and i'm not sure how to get you back yet... and, uh, this timeline you're in... isn't exactly friendly... i want you to stay with red over there. keep yourself hidden, and keep yourself safe, okay?"

They answered with a small okay.

"oh, and one more thing... is that the flowey from our timeline?"

Frisk told him yes.

"great... okay, so just make sure he doesn't meet his other self."

Though they were confused, they answered okay.

"okay... i'll see you later, kid."

They told him goodbye and handed the phone back to the other Sans.

"okay, so what's the plan?... wait, what!? i can't let them stay with me! boss will kill both of us!... ugh, fine." He then promptly hung up and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. "alright, kid. seems like you're coming with me."

Frisk and Flowey followed him to a bridge with a lot of spikes on it. It doesn't seem passable, but Sans grabs their arm and teleports to the other side. After that, he doubled over, hands on his knees, panting.

Frisk, worried, asked what's wrong.

"eh, i'm fine, kid. just not use to teleporting with someone else..."

"SANS, YOU IMBECILE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Sans flinched. "oh no... kid, go hide behind that lamp over there. go before he comes!"

Frisk obediently his behind the lamp, Flowey set down in the snow behind them. They peeked out and saw Papyrus stomp into view. Frisk had to do a double take at the once innocent, kind skeleton. This version had a red scarf, yes, but it was torn and ripped in many places. His whole 'battle body' actually looked like a battle body, it being black and a red that looked like blood. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were narrow, and Frisk could see a large crack on his head. He stood tall with authority, and Frisk could see Sans shaking like a hurt puppy.

"h-hi, boss!" Sans said, obviously trying to act casual for them. It wasn't working.

Papyrus glared down at his brother, distaste clear in his eyes. He held up his hand and-

 _Smack!_

Frisk was surprised, to say the least. Did Papyrus just... slap Sans? They peeked out again to see a clear mark on Sans' cheek. Their eyes were wide as they stared at the scene with shock. They even blinked a few times to make sure they weren't seeing things. The whole idea of Papyrus hurting someone, especially Sans, just made their stomach turn. They looked back at the scene playing out before them, Papyrus was forcing Sans to look him in the eyes. His voice was quieter than they were use to hearing.

"You know better than to not answer when I call."

Then he let go of Sans, walking away. He stopped before he exited the area, saying, "You are expected to check on your puzzles then return home."

When he was gone, Frisk grabbed Flowey and quickly ran to Sans, asking if he was okay.

"heh... i'm fine, kid. he's done worse..."

Their eyes widen; how could Papyrus be so cruel?

Sans looked at the kid's shocked expression for second. Then it hit him. "oh right... your, uh, p-papyrus..." As soon as he spoke the name he glanced around with a small amount of fear. "he... is nice, isn't he?"

Frisk nodded, saying how he was the nicest, most innocent person they had met in their whole life.

"heh... well, welcome to my world. all of those 'nice monsters' are gone. in this world, it's kill or be killed. no mercy."

Frisk frowned, but their face grew into something else. Flowey knew that look well.

"Frisk, we aren't going to do anything. We are going home as soon as possible."

But, seeing Sans in this state and knowing the whole world was like this...

It filled them with determination.


	4. Bad Idea! Bad Idea!

Frisk followed Sans through the Snowdin woods, watching as he checked every dangerous traps that happened to be there. Flowey had been strangely quiet since Sans showed up and that had been bothering them for a while. They knew that Flowey and Sans were never on good terms, but this Sans seemed different. Finally, they decided to ask.

"Remember when I said there was one who actually showed me mercy?" Flowey whispered. Frisk nodded in response. "Well, he's that one. But if Papyrus finds us, we are dead meat. Sans would never stand up to his brother."

Frisk frowned as they looked at Sans. The poor guy was walking ahead of them, but he was glancing around, as if something could jump at him any moment. They didn't doubt that one would.

Suddenly Sans stopped. Frisk looked at him, puzzled.

"i... i can't walk into snowdin with a human..." He mumbled.

"Can't you just transport us into your house?" Flowey asked.

"uh... here's the thing..." Sans rubbed the back of his head. "i can't really transport us all that far away..."

Frisk frowned, thoughts swarming in their head. There had to be a way to get to the house...

Suddenly, they had an idea. They tugged at Sans' jacket to get his attention and suggested that he pretended that he took them prisoner.

"do you really think that'll work, kid?" Sans asked, nervously staring at the seemingly deserted town of Snowdin. The young child nodded, determined.

Sans looked down to the kid and took a deep breath. "alright. i trust ya."

Frisk gave him a reassuring smile before walking, head downcast, into the town. Sans followed immediately behind, putting on a fake face of bravery. Suddenly, monsters came out, all having eyes on Sans and the human. They had mocking grins on when they saw the small skeleton, but when they noticed the human, their eyes were wide in shock. Obviously, no one liked Sans in this universe.

Sans just kept walking, though he did have a smirk on his face. Finally, they made it to the skelebrother's house, it looking plain yet frightening. Sans walked Frisk in it and slammed the door shut.

The living room, which Frisk new so well, was torn and broken. The couch was slanted, the walls were ripped, the TV had a crack in it. There were stains on the carpet, a broken table, and a rock in a cage. Frisk stared, wide-eyed, at the sight of the once, neat and orderly house. Sans just kept walking through all of it.

"This place is a mess." Flowey's face scrunched up reflexively.

"yeah, my bro and i don't really get along well. ah, the memories our fights hold here." Sans then proceeded to roll his eyes and walk upstairs. Frisk followed along. Sans lead them to his room, which wasn't as damaged but definitely dirtier.

Frisk watched Flowey's face cringe. "Do we really have to stay in here, Frisk?"

"your going to have to." Sans crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

Frisk sat on his bed and looked at him with a questioning glance. Sans glared back. They gave him a patient smile before asking where his brother was.

"my brother?" Sans looked confused for a second. "he's probably downstairs cooking some horrid pasta or something. you're lucky he didn't hear you."

Frisk tilted their head slightly before saying that they'd like to meet him.

"no you wouldn't." Sans said simply before walking back towards the door. "now, you stay here. i'll sneak you up some food."

They nodded as Sans walked out, shutting the door. They bent down and put their ear against the ground, trying to hear anything. Flowey shuddered in disgust. "That's very unsanitary..."

They rolled their eyes and retorted by saying that he lived in dirt before getting up, picking Flowey up, and walking to the door.

"What are you doing!? Sans told us to stay here!" Flowey said frantically.

Frisk shrugged and opened the door, quietly shutting it. They then proceeded to shush Flowey and sneak downstairs. They sneaked into the kitchen and hid under the table, listening to the brother's conversation.

"You took too long!" Papyrus scolded while putting a pan into the run down oven. "What were you doing?"

"nothin', boss." Sans replied, almost nervously. There was a silence where all that was happening was Papyrus staring down a nervous Sans.

"Fine." He finally said. Sans seemed to relax a bit, but definitely not too much. Frisk frowned, not liking the relationship the brothers had. They had to do something.

Apparently, Frisk's idea of helping was getting up and tugging at Sans's jacket. Sans tensed up and Flowey went under the soil as Papyrus's gaze landed on the human.

"Sans..." Papyrus's voice lowered, almost to a growl. "Who is this?"

Sans was frozen in place, eyes flickering a bit. He told the kid to stay put in his room, and they did the opposite. Oh, how he wanted to kill them right there and then, but Classic seemed very over protective of that kid. He felt Papyrus grab his shoulder in a tight grip, almost shattering the bone. He didn't meet Papyrus's eyes that he knew were set in a glare, fearing that he would get hit in front of the kid again.

Papyrus spoke slowly and menacingly. "Did you bring this human in my house?"

"b-boss! we can't kill this human! they-" Sans's outburst was interrupted by an echoing slap to his skull.

Frisk hid behind Sans, slightly fearful. Sans was shaking, caught between his boss or his friend. Papyrus didn't give him a change to think about it as he pushed Sans out of the way, summoning a large bone. Frisk backed away, mind racing to find a way out of this. They quickly dodged the first attack, shouting that they didn't want to fight. Papyrus ignored their shouting and struck again, hitting them. Sans backed away, terrified of this situation. Frisk looked around, seeing Flowey. They quickly ran to grab him, but got hit a couple times in the process. They felt their hp lower dangerously.

"Frisk! We have to get out of here!" Flowey shouted, shaking in his pot. Frisk nodded, holding the flower close. They saw Papyrus ready to throw another bone attack and ran, but it was too late. They felt their soul break as everything went black.

 **_Underfell_**

"Sans? What are you doing here?" Alphys yawned a bit as her skeletal friend walked through the door.

"sorry, alphys, but this is an emergency." Sans quickly accessed her computer.

"What kind of emergancy?"

"alternate Universe."

"Which one?"

"underfell."

"What happened that regards our help at this time."

"frisk is trapped there."

"Who?"

Sans paused for a second. "uh... this human that, uh, fell down here..."

"I didn't see any human..."

"well, there was one. they, uh, fell through some stray portal..."

"Oh..."

"let's just get to work on the machine."

"O-Oh, right!"

With that, Sans teleported him and the royal scientist to his secret lab and they proceeded to get to work.


End file.
